dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mr. Popo
Deity? Where is it stated that he is, in fact, a deity? --Andrelvis 01:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) "Arguably the oldest character? Seems unlikely, considering that Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Buu, and probably Babidi are all millions of years old. 16:05, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree. My guess would be that Elder Kai is the oldest, but even that is just speculation. I've removed that claim from the article. -- nonoitall 22:47, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Strongest Character? I heard that Mr. Popo was the strongest character in the series. I mean he is rather fast and he trained both Trunks and Goten without trouble but is he really that powerful? Imortality is a curse. 19:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how powerful he is, but considering the stature of end-series characters like Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Omega Shenron (or even the end-''DBZ'' characters), I'd say Mr. Popo has a ways to go in terms of being the strongest character in the series. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:40, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I thought, he might just be extremely resiliant to damaga and fast. Imortality is a curse. 21:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Strongest character? That's ridiculous ! It is not impossible to train people stronger then yourself besides the fusion thing was a mere filler. Oh and by the way i lost my account so i hope you will excuse me when i sign out like this. 20:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN8mFbrXFRE ::There. :::(facepalm) fanmade version of the character does not make him the strongest, heck, going by ARDBZ, Raditz is the strongest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMCsocQb20w, Popo is nothing but a weaklingBH Ouji (talk) 06:00, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Jynx Picture? Why is there a Jynx picture on the article it is stupid and truly has nothing to do with Dragon Ball. Mr. Popo was made way before pokemon even started so there should be no reason for the picture to be on the article. - Because of the controversy....DUH --Silver Sinspawn controversy or not i think it's stupid, And mr.popo looks stupid now all because of one person say's it's racist i'm black and i think mr.popo should stay black i believe my own kind should grow the hell up ::yeah some people need to get a grip sometimes. It is just a cartoon stop looking at it so deeply and enjoy it. I'm black and I don't really have a problem with mr.popo. That and changing a character so drastically is kinda dumb. They could have at least attempted to make it not so poorly edited.Darthwin 13:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought he was Indian 15:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Blue Mr.Popo CW4kids version has him blue and smaller.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KIk47527MA[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 04:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, dear Kamisama! They have done it again! With these changes, one can wonder who the racists really are... Holothurion 10:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I had to come back for this... Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to bring this to your attention: :*''Dragon Ball Z Kai'': Normal Mr. Popo vs. 4Kids Mr. Popo :*''Mega Man Powered Up'': Japanese Oilman vs. International Oilman : :This cannot be a coincidence. : :That is all. 08:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :This is where we facepalm at society 15:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I saw that episode on 4Kids too, I turned to my brother and said " Why the #%@& is Mr. Popo blue?" Thank god I watch the Nicktoons version. It actually doesn't suprise me, everyone who knows anime KNOWS 4Kids is infamous for their near mindscreamingly unintelligent uber-usage of editing. I for one started watchig DBZ when it was on Cartoon Network when I was around like 7 and sure he was bluish to begin with but they were smart enough to know how stupid that was and let the crazieness walk out the door. Hahaha. As a matter of fact Cartoon Network also let more blood show up in the show than any other station would for a 7 year old and it didn't bother me one bit. Coming home from school and watching this show was the highlight of my days and part of my childhood really, from the Saiyans all the way to Buu I was there for it all.*Sigh* How I miss the 1995-2003 TV years. Marx Wraith 03:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Really, when a white guy appear in a TV show they don't color him blue. So why doing this to Mr. Popo?? As Holothurion said: "one can wonder who the racists really are..."? -> 4kids. Jeangabin666 08:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep 4Kids, who doesn't have something unkind to say about them. Admittably Nicktoons does edit stuff out or change some of the more violent stuff but that is understandable with today's censorship standards. They are still the preferred one to watch because...well 4Kids is just nutty and the fact that Nicktoons didn't make Mr. Popo blue just shows you who edits intelligently. Marx Wraith 00:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I have witnessed several times that this page got vandalised by some anonymous user or users. Could we lock the page, so only the registered users can make edits? - 13:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Kill You. Jeangabin666 13:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Once again, this page keeps getting vandalised repeatedly. Action needs to be taken. - 00:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Done. If this is ever necessary in the future for another page, let me know directly on my talk page, since I may not be following that article. 08:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :You've blocked the talk page but not the main article page. Jeangabin666 08:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol fixed. 08:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Debut By the way, let's also note that Popo makes his debut in Episode 124 - Temple Above the Clouds in the anime. - 15:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Genie? What source states that Mr. Popo is explicitly a genie. I know that he resembles one but if nothing actual claims he is a genie then its complete speculation. - :I dont think he is one he just looks like one and flys a magic carpet. -- ponds11 lives by a pond 01:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree. His race was never stated. It should be removed. Jeangabin666 01:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I actually remember it being stated in at least one dub. I think the Kai producers also cited that as the reason for the change to blue, since that's the color kids think genies are. 01:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) i think it is stated in the daizenshu but it may not i hvent checked it in awhile and only if the kid watched alladin(god forbid) I Am THE Dangalang Man 02:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's stated on Kanzentai, but just in a forum of questions to the site author or something, which is just fan gossip unless there's a better source. Kanzentai didn't have an official entry on Popo at all, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's just missing from their site. 02:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Popo is a Kai In DBZ episode 97 Nameks Destruction while Kami is talking to King Kai he mentions Mr. Popo and King Kai calls him something that sounds kinda like Short Kai but I dont know for certain what the word befor Kai is. This is said at about 13:50. ( 07:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC)) : I realize this post is over 3 years old, but I took the time to look at this. Kame says "Do you remember Mr. Popo" and King Kai says "Short Guy" Yung Nine (talk) 00:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, Jynx picture has to go I mentioned this a while back, but we should remove the Jynx picture as its not related to Dragon Ball. It's only slightly related to the situation of Mr. Popo's controversy but its not big enough to go through the trouble of having a picture from something in another franchise. It's become an eye-sore especially because its in the wrong section and the proportions are weird. - :It's directly related and shows an example of something many people have not heard of before. 15:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If there is link to Jynx's profile on Pokemon wikia or on wikipedia, there is no need for this pic. There no Mr. Popo pics on Jynx profiles so it should not be here. Also Jynx is not related to Dragon Ball, so an image of Jynx has nothing to do here. The trivia part is about a random author opinion who has never worked on Dragon Ball and who gave his opinion about manga in general. Jeangabin666 16:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) We actually try and avoid external links in the bodies of articles. Also, the policies and editors on Pokemon Wikia have nothing to with this one. However, in case you're curious, the Pokemon Wikia does mention Mr. Popo on their controversy page. Sadly, the article they link to is the Wikipedia article where nearly all Dragon Ball characters have been jammed together, and it in fact no longer even has Mr. Popo mentioned. Sort of a tangent, but this is a good example of us having better information than most Wikias, and better policies than Wikipedia (the latter being part of the second founding of this site). Jync is obviously related, you can read why in the trivia bit... so I'm not sure what you mean. The author given in the trivia is put there to give validity to the opinions of fans who are otherwise which are otherwise not noteworthy, as well as the actions of various producing companies. Beyond the clearly relevant information relating to Jynx, the image is necessary for us to independently present and report on the character without external links, which eliminates the reliance on other sites. 18:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Race I don't think he was ever referenced as a "genie", perhaps it would be best to leave his species blank.Neffyarious (talk) 13:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :He looks like a genie in other popular media. Arabian clothes, mystical power, flying carpet... 01:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Even if someone looks like a genie, it does not necessarily make them a genie. We can say he looks like one, but not actually list it as his species.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:05, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::There is nothing other than a genie that wears Arabian clothes, has mystical powers, and travels on a flying carpet. To me this is self evident. You don't need a character to actually say out loud that a bird is a bird or that someone with red hair has red hair. It's directly observable. 03:36, August 28, 2015 (UTC) He lacks the traits of being stuck inside a mystical object and being able to grant wishes, the Eternal Dragons are more like genies than he is in this way, yet we don't claim their species as "genie". His design does not mean he has to be a genie, so it's speculation to put that as his race, it could just be that Toriyama chose to base his appearance off that theme.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:56, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :If you label Mr. Popo as a genie just because he looks like one, why not label Gokū as a human as he looks like one? Or Zarbon is a human painted green? And Cell is a ladybird as he has spotted wings and looks like a bug, and a ladybird fits this description too... This is a classic fallacy... If A is in set B and C is in set B, that doesn't mean A is in C... LuckyEmile (talk) 14:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Good points guys, you're right. He appears to be visually or thematically designed after a genie but lacks other necessary elements. 02:18, August 31, 2015 (UTC) does the same apply to Beerus because his race was never mentioned Meshack (talk) 02:37, August 31, 2015 (UTC)